


小纠结

by Yi_crush_liu



Category: markren - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yi_crush_liu/pseuds/Yi_crush_liu





	小纠结

ooc

start:

他们在热烈的吻中纠缠，浴缸里的水溢出来洒在瓷砖上。温热的水漫过李马克精壮的腰部，黄仁俊躺靠着浴缸，健康的身体露出情欲的粉，李马克原本是打算帮忙洗个澡，但碰上他的爱人定力就太差。

李马克把黄仁俊从水里拉起来，将水轻轻泼在omega身上，看着它们从脖颈处一路蔓延，路过黄仁俊精瘦的胸膛，浸湿了那两点粉使其变红，李马克觉着自己是角斗场上的一头发狂的狮子，眼睛追逐着那抹红。

他迫不及待的冲过去，含住一点，细细品尝，伸出舌尖撩拨它，耐着心思打圈，那红点像在呼应似的颤颤巍巍挺立，其他的水则滑过黄仁俊平坦的小腹，最后消失在危险的人鱼线附近，李马克左手揽着黄仁俊，右手色情的揉捏着黄仁俊屁股上的软肉，时不时摸到敏感地带。

omega柔软香甜的味道一下子包裹住他，黄仁俊贴近他耳边，柔唇轻启，吐出软语，“好舒服。”李马克听清楚了他的娇咽呻吟，鼻息间充斥着黄仁俊的信息素，“仁俊，我们去床上。”

李马克把黄仁俊身上的水渍擦干，两人双双倒在卧室的床上。一双白皙软软的手环住了他的腰，黄仁俊在无声邀请自己，精致漂亮，皮肤白嫩的omega睁着莹莹含水的清澈黑眸看着他，唇色红润，雪白的腰腹间还有自己刚吸吮出的痕迹，他用鼻子抵住黄仁俊秀气的鼻尖，感受omega满是自己味道的呼吸，李马克眸色渐深，他把黄仁俊压向自己，尽力克制着自己的力道。

李马克细密地吻着omega的脸颊，他是才开始开荤的狮子，霸道的独食自己的猎物，吻过黄仁俊的眉心，鼻尖，双唇，吮吸他发烫的耳垂。

“呜……”

他已经因为alpha释放出的信息素进入了完全发情阶段，开口就是一声呻吟，后穴正在隐隐地分泌着汁水，一片泥泞。

进入的过程是一种甜蜜的折磨，穴口周围的褶皱被撑平，李马克将自己的气味一点点纹在在omega的肌肤上，让黄仁俊沾染上自己的气息。

alpha粗长的阴茎在omega湿软的后穴里快速地抽插，红嫩的肠肉随着动作翻出来一点又被带进去，花穴的露水混合着精液染湿了底下的床单。

李马克重重喘着气，腰腹不停发力，最前处的龟头往前探索黄仁俊的密道，他后颈的腺体被咬过多次，黄仁俊像个娃娃般任人摆动，李马克的力道大到要把他顶飞出去，那种失重感又在一瞬间被填满，alpha牢牢锁住他的身子，两人赤裸的身体上蒙上一层浅汗。

“呜……慢一点啊………呜………”每一寸皮肤都被烙上了alpha的吻痕和咬印，胸前的两枚红点还残留着透亮的津液，乳晕上留着深深的牙印。

李马克这头狮子眼睛发红，手紧紧拉住黄仁俊的腰身，滚烫坚硬如同利器的性器一次次捣进omega肠道的最深处，火热湿润的地方吃下李马克的龟头，柱身被敏感的肠肉紧紧地包裹，内里的花心不断地喷出热液浇在利器上，李马克一个挺身抵住最深处的媚肉，omega单薄的身体随着他的动作起伏发抖。

黄仁俊在李马克有节奏的抽送下被一次次地撞到花心，送上高潮。他前端的精液早已枯竭，马眼只剩稀薄的液体，在这场欢爱里他的身体达到了极限，四肢疲惫无力全靠李马克在撑着，快感却如同电流游走在在他身体里，后穴酸软酥麻。

他需要得到李马克最后的承诺，于是用尽全力让自己更贴合李马克，“嗯……进去……再…再深一点……”

李马克又一次大力地顶入，阴茎顺从他的意愿，龟头破开了一个隐秘的入口。那里的小口开始被唤醒，主动欢快的吸吮着李马克，他知道，那是黄仁俊的生殖腔。

俯下身衔住黄仁俊的唇，他的臀尖被自己拍红，人早已陷在情欲里却还在哑声：“标记我。”

“李马克，快标记我。”

黄仁俊的爱意和无尽的快感席卷李马克的大脑，他深深拥着omega的身躯给了这一生最重要的承诺，“我爱你。”

omega在李马克冲进生殖腔那一刻身体不受控制地痉挛，连呼吸都停止了，泪水氤氲，视线模糊，生殖腔内壁的嫩肉包裹住alpha的性器，接受着李马克次次的冲撞。

“仁俊要怀马克哥的宝宝。”

李马克掐着黄仁俊的腰把自己撞向生殖腔，放任自己的顶端在腔内膨大，成结。滚烫的精液一股一股不断喷射在omega的生殖腔内壁上，黄仁俊被烫到战栗，花穴酸软。

两人都被推上了前所未有的高潮。

💚


End file.
